1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to dividers and, more specifically, to fryer basket dividers. The present invention, a fryer basket divider, is specially designed to lend versatility to a fryer basket while speeding up food production. The fryer basket divider is constructed of a durable stainless steel housing composing of a squeezable handle, allowing the user to easily insert and remove the divider when necessary. The divider locks into place upon release of the handle. The user can create as many compartments as needed, enabling the user to separately fry a plurality of food items simultaneously by altering the size of the fry basket. When the handle of the divider is squeezed, it can be placed within a fryer basket or removed. By releasing the squeeze on the handle, locks the divider in place. The divider is easy to use, takes up little storage space, and is easily cleaned. The innovative divider can be used in restaurants, food establishments, and fast food restaurants.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other net-like baskets designed for deep frying. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 2,524,900 issued to Einhorn on Oct. 10, 1950.
Another patent was issued to Wheeler on Nov. 10, 1953 as U.S. Pat. No. 2,658,444. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 3,985,071 was issued to Pottinger et al. on Oct. 12, 1976 and still yet another was issued on Apr. 2, 1985 to McCord as U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,027.
Another patent was issued to Cantrell on Sep. 24, 1985 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,542,684. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,227 was issued to Koopman on Aug. 8, 1989. Another was issued to Marsh on Apr. 21, 1998 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,740,720 and still yet another was issued on Jan. 23, 2001 to Moreth as U.S. Pat. No. 6,176,175.
Another patent was issued to Svabek et al. on Jun. 10, 2008 as U.S. Pat. No. 7,383,963. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 7,500,427 was issued to Rosenzweig on Mar. 10, 2009. Another was issued to McDonald's Corp on Aug. 23, 1978 as U.K. Patent No. GB1522400 and still yet another was issued on Jun. 5, 2008 to Forte as U.S. Patent No. WO2008/066780.